darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Naamah
"Whatever I take is mine, I deserved, I planned for it, I've earned it" ~ Naamah to Terrantos about her rewards Naamah or Na'amah (Hebrew: נעמה‎, meaning pleasant) is a figure in Jewish mysticism and Biblical mythology. She has appeared throughout the events of history yet her true origins and motivations to this day still remain enigmatic at best. Her name means "Pleasant One" and has a wide array of origins that still debate her existence. Whether she is a fallen angel, the first of God's attempt to create a woman, Wife of Noah, or a daughter of Cain is still under question in which is true and which is not. Though overall she is a Succubus, and an old and powerful one at that. Blessed with extremely high amount of power and dark magic that makes her a difficult foe for almost anyone to go up against, and within an almost unfathomable amount of knowledge and forgotten relics, it's no wonder she's considered to be such a threat like her counterpart Lilith. She is one of the main "Four Queens of Hell" "The Angels of Prostitution" and was both one of many of Samael, Lucifer, or Satan's main brides for quite some time. Now she is currently working under Terrantos bride, though whether she shares his view of things or simply uses him is to debated, she does in fact some admiration for the new Lord of Darkness. Unlike Lilith and many other Succubus of her kind, while still a powerful and manipulative seductress, she rarely chooses seduction as way of manipulation or pleasure as it simply gets in the way of what she wants and finds very little amusement to it. She’s cold, heartless, and amoral behavior is probably why she became so well respected as a Queen of Hell and a Shadowblood member, although lately it's shown that she does indeed have a real soft spot for Terrantos, and may in fact be in love with hi, It is hinted she may be one of his first Wives after Soifon. what number wife she is, is unknown. some even believe he is attracted to her almost as much as he is for Soifon. She is among the top 10 of his wives. Its Hinted she has around almost or more children then Lilith. (Lilith having 27 Children because of mating with Terrantos). It is unknown at the moment how many children Naamah has, but she does not mate with Terrantos till much later in the series It is now clear that while in the mits of several series's, she was sharing the body and powerful of the powerful Dark Mage and 2nd Leader in Command of the Odium Organization Dremora. When Dremora freed Naamah, Naamah offered her power just so long as Naamah could hide in her body for a while, for comfort and protection in case of the Heavenly Host would arrive to try and take and destroy her. The task was done, and now the two remain allies to one another even now that they're separate. Her artwork profile picture was done by GENZOMAN of Deviantart. Appearance Personality Origins The history and origins of Naamah are long, confusing, and inconsistent. Mainly because many beings from scholars to religious fanatics have all written there point of view on whom or what they think Naamah is. Because of this, this makes her exact origin very difficult to pinpoint. She barely reveals among her comrades, although it is said that her most trusted Sisters know and possibly Terrantos at this point but it isn’t clear. However we can speculate that this is how her TRUE origin had played out. She has multiple origins and histories according to many scholars, and this is an attempt on trying to bring it together. “My story is a tale of long and tainted crimes and sins against God, but when this age falls, my crimes will be forgotten as many others. Like tears in rain… my bane shall be released.” ~Naamah to Azrael Somewhere after the dawn of time, where God (The All-Maker, Creator, and All-Father) had just finished establishing his first order after slaying the Leviathans and bringing Order into the endless Chaos, he attempted to create a Kingdom for a new race, a third Kingdom between Heaven and Hell, he would call this the Realm of Mortals, or Humanity. He first she his sites on creating humanoid beings that would live in this realm. Man or woman. His first attempt was to create too beings to mate with one another and reproduce. Few people actually knew of the forgotten history where Adam and Lilith were born equally from the mingled dust that would create humanity, but fewer would even know of the Forbidden Knowledge that came first. God had made many attempts to create the first woman, Naamah was one of them. But she was viewed as an imperfect creature with too many flaws and incapable of leading the Third Kingdom into glory so she was discarded into dust before the Creator could even finish working with her. Since she was an incomplete creation of the mingled dust, her body was still roughly humanoid, but she was still a lifeless pile of ash and dust, floating without a purpose. It is unknown to this day still why God suddenly thought that Naamah was an unworthy being to be the first woman of humanity, but it is employed by one of her fiancée’s Plague and Samael, that she was simply “Too Cold” or “Too Animal Instinctive” this might mean that while she was a powerful specimen, she lack compassion, desire, dreams, and what would later be described as human qualities to be worshipped as a Goddess, thus she was considered too danger and God sealed her a way. Aimless, depressed, and left with no other goals or intentions now that she was an incomplete Creation, she was left in the Underworld or the Abomination Vault, where all failed Creations of God, or Old Ones who opposed God’s Order, were sent to suffer through and be sealed away. And their she was destined to be for the rest of eternity, suffering for a crime she knew not what she did, all seemed lost for her, until something happened. We do not know the nature of what exactly came to her, whether it was some powerful Chaos fueled entity, Chaos itself, or what. But it is said in mythology that in the pits of Despair she was greeted by Samael, who would later become her first husband. While it isn’t clear whether or not at this point he was blessed with the almighty powers of the Satan, it is clear that this was at height of his conspiracy attempts and in raising his power to Godhood and perhaps overthrow both God and Lucifer. At this point, Samael was planning behind his masters backs, creating a power organization and fueling his own powers without either God or the Devil noticing. He granted Naamah even more power and was able to finally complete her in his dark image, turning into something not completely human, but more demonic and phantom-like; she had become a Succubus, and a powerful one at that. Naamah, along with many other powerful entities from demons, to renegade angels, to many other monsters and creatures beyond or in between would become part of Samael’s first attempt to overthrow both Heaven and Hell, and later all of Creation for himself and sending them all into Oblivion. His highest and most trustworthy of comrades and perhaps the ones he cherished most were his Four Wives, The Whores of the Apocalypse as was rudely called of them. Samael’s intentions were unclear because as both an Angel of Death, and later powerful Demon Lord, his goals would alienate both sides. As an Angel of Death, he saw Death as the absolute highest power and Judgment over God, and he desired to be Master of all of it. To him, Death was inevitable, and he desired to simply conquer all the Realms that needed to be conquered, and send all of them to the Oblivion at once, thus quickening the End of Times and letting the nothing but Chaos and Death and pure Darkness regain the entire Realms once again. He planned all this out not through conquest but through his own mad logic, and he desired to free the Leviathans/Old Ones to do so, the Old Banes of Existence, the Old Rulers of Chaos that would once again take what was theirs and thus restore the entire Cosmos into its former state, the Sea of Chaos. While clearly mad (So much so that his former partner Samael noticed his corruption and obsession into Death and Chaos gaining on him) Naamah actually found his views to be quiet appealing and actually connected to him and that value. She did not value this Existence as God had designed for humanity and believe humanity to be the most unworthy. Her and along with Lilith became powerful partners to Samael and assisted in his goal of bringing back the Leviathans to unleash pure destruction, as revenge against what the Creator had done to them. The first was a conspiracy still being done today. The event with the Serpent that manipulates and seduces the 2 nd woman of existence: Eve into eating the Fruit of Knowledge and thus banishing them from the Holy Lands. Many people have done speculations on these and the Corruption of the people in the Holy Lands. Either that the Serpent was devious in nature, or whether the Serpent was an Avatar for Satan or Samael, and whether Lilith or Naamah were also involved but either way, the manipulation or conspiracy that the Demons did to corrupt humanity had succeeded, and they would make sure humanity suffered much more too. After the events where Cain killed Abel, Adam became so upset and depressed that he ran away from Eve to escape the pain and loss he had suffered after losing one child to Death, and the other to Darkness. While venturing in his depression, according to Jewish myth, he was met by Lilith and Naamah, the first true human women of Existence, now transformed into Demons. In his weakened and saddened state, he could not even come close to resisting the allure of the two Succubus Queens for long and thus he mated with both of them and this was apparently one of the first births of early humanoid demons, children of darkness who walked the earth. Lilith would later on create more horrifying demons and monsters to walk the earth like Vampires, after granting Cain with such Dark Powers, and the Nephilim, gigantic half-demon, half-angel breeds of abominations that terrorized the earth with horror and carnage, so much so that this would eventually cause the Great Flood. While Lilith continued to devour, and corrupt the children of Adam and Eve into demons as revenge against Adam’s insolence, it is said that Naamah chose a more rigid approach, by making sure the children of Man and Woman suffered through eternal amounts of Disease and Famine that they made them suffer every waking day. This type of sick plague magic made her really get along with the Demons of Plagues and which is part of the reason why she would end up teaching it to one of her most impressive pupils, Plague. However, this would all end badly (For the Odium at least) as Lucifer, noticing how powerful the members of the Odium were and how aggressive they were, offered them a higher power to serve on his side, as the Lords of Hell. Lilith was the first to give into Lucifer’s temptation, as she still wasn’t ready to end everything yet, and desired to gain more power by being on the side of the Devil, Samael’s Four Wives would eventually betray Samael and the rest of the Odium in general to stop and punish Samael. Samael was found out, while he was a crafty manipulator with a smooth tongue that could get him away from crime and punishment, his biggest mistake was trusting on his wives. Both the Angels of Heaven, and Demons of Hell, stopped him before he could release the Leviathans, and end all of existence before humanity came to power. This would later become something Naamah would actually regret and try to undo. As Existence went on, Naamah, and her sisters became some of the most feared and most powerful legions of hell. But Naamah began to grow quite distant from the Prince of Darkness, her newer Husband. Mostly due to the fact that she realized her goals, while still oriented towards Vengeance against God like Lucifer and Lilith, she did not value the same things she did, and thus she would end betraying them sooner or later. Demons are generally very mischievous themselves, but what was quite frightening about Naamah was that she did not have a very mischievous and comedic attitude towards things, she treated every seriously and coldly like it was serious business. Beings like Lilith always deviated from the main goals all the time, yet they will still return to their Lord of Darkness sooner or later. Naamah would soon crave a power far greater than the Light of God or the power of Darkness… she wanted the most ancient and powerful force beyond all of Creation… beyond life and death… She wanted something beyond… She wanted Chaos. Above all else, and she wasn’t going to get it sticking with the Lords of Hell anytime soon. She would have to create her own team of renegade beings, this would prove challenging as they would all need to loosely have the same goal in mind, and be ready take it all. She would initate and new and more powerful invasion against the forces of Heaven and Hell with her own Dark Armies. She would gather much unknown and uninmaginable dark power, and it bind it together into creating a dark army in the likes of what has never been seen before for her Revenge. But unknown to her, even while she while she was developing this great and powerful plan of hers to succeed in her victory... Something else was already brewing. Beyond Light and Darkness "I've seen many beasts in my time, but few... probably never like you. So tempting, and you so damn irritating." ~ Naamah to Terrantos's boasting History/Origins In Beyond Light and Darkness, Naamah, along with most of the rest of her comrades seem to have returned back from the Oblivion (Some more happy about then others) and some have even pledged loyalty to Terrantos in order to achieve more Ultimate Chaos and Destruction upon the Cosmos. Though most do it only to achieve there only goals, either to please their Elder Gods wishes or simply win their own objectives. Naamah was one of the first who was resurrected, rather freed actually. Being that she’s incapable of truly dying, she was freed from her Dark Oblivious Realm in which the Angels had sealed. Samael returned to her but this time with another ally in his hand. Tall, strong, and incredibly powerful, power that she had not seen in a humanoid in ever and one she would never even dream of witnessing. His name was Terrantos and he came to her as well as her sister earlier like Lilith with a proposition, serve and join his new and more powerful established side known as Shadowblood and they would get everything they wanted and more, to emerge victorious above all and to get all the power they ever wanted. Naamah wasn’t quite interested at first; she had pledged her allegiances to Dark Lords many times in the past before, and no matter how powerful, there arrogance and ambitions never impressed later on her existence due to them never delivering there sense of the bargain to the beings who loyally served them. But Terrantos actually countered her thoughts as if reading her mind, claiming that enslavement and complete loyalty wasn’t required by her alliance, just assistance with her knowledge and power and the ability to do risky tasks that most Shadowblood members would shutter by. And the fact that Samael (Who rarely if ever pledges allegiances to anyone) was by Terrantos’s side, Naamah was slightly convinced on what Terrantos was capable for. Samael eventually convinced Naamah and the others to join by not are official members as much assistances and so Naamah eventually became a member. It happened gradually over time but sooner or later, Naamah became much closer to Terrantos more so than before. This happened after a few objectives where Naamah began to witness how much more powerful compared to other Demon Lords and how he actually displayed care for her, Naamah was gradually became more impressed by Terrantos’s powerful feats, serious domineer, and powerful attitude. To the point where Naamah and Terrantos actually were claimed to have married to a certain point. Naamah like many others is one of Terrantos’s maidens (Probably thanks mostly to Naamah introduction) and is among one of the most powerful at that. Unlike many though, she is rarely seen among the throne room of Terrantos’s domain and is usually out in the wilderness doing chaotic missions as one of main Terrantos’s main taskmasters and loves. When she is around him, like most people, she displays a cold and marrow attitude to him, displaying her voice in a very dark and morose monotone that only means business and getting the job done and nothing else. Worst of all, she and Terrantos as well Plague and Samael seem to have a very common goal in mind which is why they speak to each other in calm and collective planning words that all know what the other means and support each other through hard times. Both she and Terrantos seem to have a close understanding to one another which is something Naamah rarely gets. However, beneath her cold, focused, and malice tempted behaviors on her goals, there is a slight care and worry in her voice whenever talking or discussing things with her husband like Terrantos, as while she supports him, but also fears that his arrogance will lead to his downfall, just like so many others before him, though she tends not to get distracted. Even with Terrantos though, she’s never as clingy and feels the need that she can support herself in dire situations, rather than boasting and relying on her husband for tasks, though she does support his will and testament. Horseman of Apocalypse Arc Rise of Vaati Arc Fatal Four Arc Pandora Arc Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wives of Terrantos Category:Demons Category:Succubus Category:Fallen Angels Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Queens of Hell Category:Parents Category:In Love Villains Category:Mythology Category:Fanmade